1935-A: Deep Marble/Chapter 4: The Boys and Girls Have No Tomorrow
Previous Chapter - Chapter 3: The Lowlife Has No Welcome Next Chapter - Chapter 5: The Girl in Black Has No Regrets Synopsis Victor Talbot reviews Nader Schasschule’s background. Concerning his activities following the[[the Flying Pussyfoot| Flying Pussyfoot]] incident, Nader had gone back to his hometown to look after his family’s farm. However, he soon returned to the police with claims of being stalked. Nader was imprisoned for three years for his own safety. Victor dismisses Nader’s relevance to their current operations and turns the topic back to Jacuzzi Splot’s gang-- or rather, their member Chané Laforet, Huey Laforet's daughter. Victor tells his subordinates that while Huey considers Chané merely a part of his experiments, Chané worships Huey like a god. Donald Brown brings up the man standing beside Chané in a picture on the board, whom they have difficulty identifying. All they seem to know is that his name is ‘Felix’. Bill Sullivan suggests that Felix and Chané could be lovers, but Victor outright denies the possibility, claiming that Huey is the only person Chané cares about. The next day on Millionaire Row, Jacuzzi Splot bears the wrath of his gang as he withholds the wine that Eve Genoard had given to them as a gift. He tearfully explains that they should sell the expensive wine instead of drinking it, since their money has run out and they have no way of paying their tribute to the Martillo Family. Upstairs, Nick goes to Nice Holystone to discuss the problem. Nice says that she is willing to sell herself if need be, evoking Nick’s panicked concern. However, Nice clarifies that she was referring to her explosives, as she thinks of them as a part of herself. Nick looks around the room, wondering just how many explosives Nice has, and discovers to his shock that she has been storing them under her bed. After scolding Nice, he calms down a bit, and Nice asks Nick if there was anything else he needed to tell her. Nick asks her to help stop Jack from confronting Ladd Russo. lead Jacuzzi Splot to The Alveare in search of jobs.]] Jacuzzi's gang had learned about Ladd's release from prison through Graham Specter. Although Graham has offered to mediate between the two groups, Jack seeks only to return the beat down Ladd had given him aboard the Flying Pussyfoot. Nice tries to appease Jack by voicing her own distaste with Ladd, emphasizing her preference of avoiding him completely. However, Jack persists, arguing his pride is at stake. Nice appears to relent and asks Nick to call over Jacuzzi, Donny, Jon Parnell, and Fang Lin-Shan-- all of whom had been involved in the Flying Pussyfoot incident alongside them. Nice slowly discourages Jack as she puts the risks of his revenge fantasy into perspective. Nick returns, reporting that Jacuzzi had gone out with Rail, Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent to see Molsa Martillo. Isaac and Miria had arrived a little while earlier to see if Jacuzzi's gang could offer them any employment. Once they learned that the gang was suffering from their own money troubles, partly due to the Martillos, they decided to take Jacuzzi to negotiate with Molsa and perhaps find jobs for themselves. Rail overheard their plans and chose to accompany them. Twenty minutes later, in a room at the Alveare, Isaac and Miria introduce Jacuzzi to Molsa Martillo. They tell Molsa that Jacuzzi owes the Martillo Family money, but he needs a job to be able to pay them back. By this point, Jacuzzi remembers that Molsa is the head of the Martillo family. Molsa asks who specifically Jacuzzi needs to repay, and Ronny Schiatto elaborates the circumstances behind the tribute he had arranged with Jacuzzi's gang. Molsa offers Jacuzzi a job involving his participation in the upcoming casino party. Inside the restaurant, Ennis notices Rail staring at her at the counter. Rail reveals their knowledge of Ennis’ true nature, as well as the fact that they are also a homunculus. Suddenly, Rail’s prodding is broken off by the appearance of Ricardo Russo and Christopher Shouldered. Back in the other room, Pezzo and Randy interrupt Molsa’s talk with Jacuzzi and bring in Ricardo and Christopher. Ricardo explains that he is seeking out the Martillos' support due to the collapse of the Russo Family. After some deliberation, Molsa agrees to help them and invites the Russos to the casino party once he hears Christopher is friends with Firo Prochainezo. Molsa tells Ronny to bring the whole group over to Firo’s casino. Trivia Quotes Category:Light Novel Chapters